Witch
by call me alessandra
Summary: Ever wondered why Ryback truly changed his mind and joined Team Cena? Well, a good witch came along to help John Cena and faced the hungry Ryback. OC/Ryback - LEMON!


Witch

* * *

><p>The flaming red hair in front of him woke John from his deep thoughts. Emmaline sat down next to him on one of the rolling cases he sat on. Emmaline was a family friend who had been working for the WWE as a Marketing Assistant in the field. Emmaline was often described as the good witch, with her flaming red hair and crystal clear, blue eyes and almost rosé colored lips. John was a friend of Emmalines older brother and after she had graduated from college, he had given her resume directly to Stephanie. Since then she worked for the WWE and she was happy. She had the chance to visit so many places and cities, she lost count of it. But the closer the Survivor Series came, the more tension build behind the scenes. Everyone felt it, the employees were easily irritated and even the superstars got into more fights behind the scenes than usual. Emmaline, who was currently walking down a corridor leafing through a few files in her arms, was deep in thoughts when John stopped her. His voice obviously startled her because she flinched and turned around, her face changing from shocked to pleasantly surprised.<p>

"Hey you, I haven't seen you in a few weeks."

Emmaline sat down next to him on the case. "I was banned to the office." She pointed at her freshly operated shoulder. She frowned "But you don't look too good either."

He let out a long, tired sigh and shrugged. "I know, Nikki's been on my ass for a while now, the whole thing with her and Brie gets to me, you know? And with Survivor Series so close and only two team members left…" He trailed off.

Of course she knew, she had seen the horrible scenes in the ring and the scenarios John's team had been put through. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

He shook his head "It's alright. I started it, in the end it's my own problem and I shouldn't have involved you."

Emmaline looked at him. He seemed tired and the deep lines on his face were another evidence of how worried he was in reality. "John, can I help you?"

He threw his heavy arm around her small shoulders. "Nah, don't worry about me, I'll be alright."

"John, maybe I _can_ help you. If I talk to the others, tell me who you want in your team, I'll go and nobody would suspect me to jeopardize with you."

"No." His voice was stern. "Em, I don't want you anywhere close to Ryback or anybody else. Am I clear?" His face went blank when he realized his mistake.

"So it's true? You really want Ryback in your team?"

John stood up. "Em, stay away from him."

* * *

><p>Emmaline had been walking around for over an hour before she found him in his locker room. There he was. His massive back was turned towards her while he pulled down his black T-shirt. He was obviously getting ready for the show. She cleared her throat and he spun around, his huge body moved with the grace of a jungle cat. His cold blue eyes she found so mesmerizing and intimidating moved slowly across her face and down… down. Emmalines heart stopped and then started to beat twice as fast as before. His eyes burned with something so dangerous it made her… weak in the knees. She swallowed when he threw aside his shirt and stood in all his glory in front of her. His sun kissed skin and all his muscles… his broad chest with the heavy muscles and his arms.<p>

His deep, raspy voice woke her from her trance. A small smirk curled the corner of his lips upwards. "Want more to stare at?"

She ripped her eyes from his God-like chest and looked into his eyes. "I've seen enough."

A deep in chuckle resonated in his throat and he took a step forward. "What you want from the big guy, hm?"

She suddenly forgot what exactly she _did_ came here for, in the end it had been her idea. Emmaline tried to speak but her words were cut off when he suddenly stood in front of her. His presence was overwhelming and she had to admit, she felt scared. He was the big guy, the man who terrorized the whole backstage crew.

"I-" She swallowed, somehow her voice was shaky when she spoke. "What would you want for joining team Cena?" The next second she wanted to hit herself.

But his stern face lit up in a rumbling laughter. "You want the big guy to join team Cena?" He backed her up against the cold wall of his own changing room. When her back hit the wall he placed one arm above her head and the other hand he planted directly next to her head.

"And why would the big guy join team Cena just because you say so?"

Emmaline stared up in his blue eyes. "Because- because I want to help John and I noticed-"

He arched a distinctive brow at her. "Noticed what, sweetheart?"

"You look at me. Whenever we met, you looked at me like you wanted to…" She cleared her throat. "Eat me." Was it just her imagination or did she really sound so breathless now?

Another chuckle rumbled through his chest and he leaned in closer to her. "And you're damn right, sweetheart." Suddenly she felt his lips trailing over the edge of her ear. "Your hair is driving me insane, dreamed about it. All I saw was red when I woke up with a rock hard dick and aching bullocks. Your lips…" He trailed her lower lip with his rough thumb. "I want them wrapped around my shaft all night."

Oh hell… _yes_. This was a dream, she had to dream because she was suddenly feeling very, very wet down there and a hot ball of fire started to coil in her lower stomach. _'God' _she prayed '_Please, not now. Don't let me wake up now. Just a little longer… a little.' _It had been so long for her, she hadn't had sex for over two years now and she was so… hungry. His words weren't soothing either. They made her all the more wanton for him.

"_Again_. Make that sound for me again." He growled directly next to her ear.

She hadn't realized that she had moaned as soon as he started to suck on her neck. He bit into her earlob and she did it again. It obviously pleased him immensely because he made an appreciative noise and stroked down her side with his large hand. She was so much smaller than him and it turned her on so much.

She tried to pull herself out of the sexual maelstrom pulling her down. "I-I…" She totally forgot what she wanted to say when one of his hands, the one that had stroked her side, which had been formerly next to her head skimmed over her stomach up to her chest.

"You?" he growled against her ear and pushed her olive green top upwards over her smooth stomach. "Make it short, honey. I'm only seconds away from bending you over that table and fuck you so long 'til you can't remember anyone else but me."

Emmaline closed her eyes, that wonderful rough promise made her so wet, she almost forgot how to breathe. "Oh God…" Her gasp became a loud moan when he found her breast. Emmaline grasped his waist and pushed him slightly away. "What's your answer?" she asked when he squeezed her chest roughly.

"I'll decide that later." He growled and roughly tugged her shirt over her head, her red hair flying into every direction. "Right now, I'm going to fuck you and you will love every second of it."

Emmaline had no time to throw in an objection to stop him before he hoisted her up with his strong arms and wrapped her legs around his waist. He kissed her roughly, every thought in her head was wiped out clean and she surrendered to his kiss, opening her mouth for his intruding tongue. He was dominant, showing her who was in control, not leaving room for her to even try to take over the whole situation. He planted her down on the unused table and pushed her back. He growled when he trailed his fingers over her milky chest. His calloused hands felt rough against her skin but his fingers left hot trails of fire on her breasts.

He leaned down and pulled the cup of her bra down and without hesitation he pulled one of her rosy, pert nipples into his mouth. His beard scratched her skin and the slight jolt of pain that was caused by his bites and hard sucks transformed her body into a hot, quivering mess.

"Dreamed about this, always tried to imagine how you taste. Now I know… you're so _sweet_."

He cupped her other breast, the neglected nipple stood out against the sheer silk of her bra and he growled into her wet, warm skin. "I knew it would be like this… I knew _you_ would be like this."

She felt his hard, massive erection rub against her pulsing, fabric covered middle that was already soaking with need. She swallowed when she felt the immense length he obviously had and she felt a slight split of fear thinking about his hard öength inside of her.

He chuckled and kissed her throat. "Don't worry, I'll fit. And you'll love every inch."

Emmaline gasped when his fingers found her zipper. She had underestimated his appetite and now she would finally find out why his motto was 'Feed me more'. Every nerve in his body was taught until she was afraid his muscles would rip. He was slightly shaking and she realized that he was keeping his power and his immense strength in check.

"I can't wait to be inside of you."

She flinched when he suddenly yanked down her black jeans and her boots, together with her socks. She already felt naked under his burning gaze even though she still had her underwear on. Like a predator he slowly leaned down, stretching his body out over her own smaller one. He wrapped his big hands around her wrists, pulling her arms over her head.

"You won't move your arms an inch, got it, honey?" he playfully bit her chin before he trailed his hot kisses over her throat and down her chest.

When he reached Emma's stomach, she flinched when he bit the soft curve of her hip. And then his fingers stroked over the wet center and Emma almost jumped up into his chest. She was so shocked that his touch triggered such emotions inside of her, that she wanted to jump directly off of this table and run out of the room. She shouldn't feel so anticipated, she shouldn't want to drag him down to her and kiss him until she fell over drop dead.

"Please-"

Her breathless moan was cut off by his mouth, kissing the edge of her panties while he hooked his thumbs under the small strings over her hips and pulled her string down harshly. Emma shivered when the cold air hit her scorching hot pussy. Only seconds away from what made her mouth water with expectation.

"You're so _wet_. _So tight_." He suddenly pushed two of his broad, long fingers into her tight sheath. "Good God, you're soaking." He ground out between gritted teeth. "Just for me."

She watched his every move before he slowly leaned down between her thighs. The first contact with his tongue drove the blood from her brain and she saw stars. Her legs fell open and with a loud slap his hands landed on her thighs, pushing them open for his mouth and fingers. Emmaline moaned and writhed, she tried to get away from his mouth the one second and on the other second, she pushed her hips closer to his mouth. He drove her insane, made her mad with pleasure while he ate her out completely. He riled her up, brought her to the edge and then pulled back. When he pushed his fingers in and out in rhythm with his tongue and teeth working on her little clitoris. She was so close but she couldn't reach that certain place she wanted to get to and just find _relief_. Her body was taut as a bowstring and she trembled from the exhaustion.

"No more… please, no more!" she pleaded while he still licked her with all his ferocious need.

He bit her inner thigh hard and growled into her skin. "Say it! I want to hear it! _Now_."

Emmaline gave in to her need and her want and almost screamed at him. "Please, let me come!"

"_Good girl_." And he let her. He bit down on her clitoris, _hard_. At the same time he curled his fingers inside of her and she exploded under his hand and mouth.

Emmas head snapped back and she screamed in pleasure, her hips shamelessly raised towards him to receive more of his amazing touches. Emmaline was breathless and sweaty when she came down from her high. When she looked at him, she saw that his pupils had dilated and he roughly pushed the zipper from his jeans down and got rid of his boxer briefs, before he grabbed her thighs and pulled her from the table. With a harsh growl he took hold of her arms and turned her around. With his palm flat on her back, he bend her over the table like he said he would.

She heard a ripping sound and a shiver ran down her spine. She knew he had just unpacked, where the hell did he get that from so fast? But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the broad head of his shaft against her soaking wet entrance. Emmaline felt his hot chest cover her entire back before, with a snap of his hips, he buried his whole length in her tight sheath. His loud groan drowned out her gasping moans while he stilled inside of her.

"Fuck!" His harsh voice was close to her ear while he kissed and bit her neck.

Soon his thrusts were all she registered, the words he barked while he thrust so hard into her, that she was sure her teeth rattled. His thrusts went deep and hard, almost painfully he hit her tight end and made her scream in pleasure. Emmaline was sure someone would hear but she couldn't care less at this point. Not when he was driving her mad with his harsh thrusts and his cock as hard as steel and as broad as nothing she had ever felt inside.

Just like the man himself his movements were hard and domineering. Completely filled with him, her whole body screamed, demanded for another earth shaking orgasm. And when it hit, it was like a storm. It drowned her, her skin was too tight and the sheer heat radiating from her body burned her alive. Only a second later he made a harsh noise and barked a crude curse and then silence filled the room. Her sweat mixed with his, his breath mixed with hers and together they laid there.

It took him a few moments to get himself together but to her great disappointment he slowly rolled off of her. Emmaline's knees gave in and she tumbled to the floor but he caught her before she could hit her knees on the hard concrete floor of the room. With surprising tenderness he lifted her knees over his arms and carried her over to the black couch on the other side of the room and sat down with her. A while they just sat there, before Emmaline was ready to stand on her wobbly legs. He watched her, still gloriously naked with a so damn masculine smirk on his lips while she pulled her bra up while she closed the zipper of her jeans.

She picked up her top and pulled it over her head and tried to order her wild hair. "So…" she started and pulled her boots on. "Will you join Team Cena?"

He slowly stood up and moved closer to her until he stood in front of her. She could practically taste the sex on him and she swallowed heavily. He grabbed her chin and tilted her head backwards, until she had to look into his dazzling blue eyes.

"Kiss me witch, like you mean it."

Without thinking about it, she pressed her lips to his and gave herself into the kiss. She forgot time for a little while, everything that worried her and now her grave mistake of sleeping with him. She didn't care, she knew she should care but she didn't because deep down inside of her, she knew it was the one thing she had truly desired in her dull life.

When they separated, she was still completely dazed and he gave her a playful slap to her backside and she startled. She rubbed her stinking cheek and looked at him accusingly.

"What's your answer?"

He grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them up his powerful thighs before he turned towards her. "You'll see."

She suddenly felt like the biggest idiot on the whole planet and anger bubbled up inside of her. "I gave you what you want, now give me what I want."

He laughed "Don't worry honey, the big guy knows what's best for you."

She reached for the door and wanted to open it but she was stopped by a heavy hand that fell over the nape of her neck. She looked over her shoulder "Anything else?"

He gave her a stern look "When the show's done, wait for me in the parking lot. I'll pick you up."

She opened the door and threw one last look over her shoulder before his voice stopped her once again. "Emmaline, trust me when I say I'll find you when you run."

Emmaline shivered with the silent threat under his calm words. "I'll remember, Ryan."

* * *

><p><em>Yeah… well, this is what I wanted to think why Ryback changed his mind to join Team Cena ;) Yes, I also admit that this is a shameless fantasy of mine about him :D So, if you should ever meet him, please don't tell him that this fanfiction exists :D … and yes, it's a poor excuse to write smut over him :D Please write me a review what you think of Emmaline and if you want another shot of these two ;)<em>


End file.
